Untitled
by SamDean4ever
Summary: My first fic. Sam is starting to ger really moody and tense, but all Dean keeps saying to help him out is 'Dude, go get laid' but Sam just gets more and more frustrated until one day he totally explodes...


**Untitled - for now**

"Alright, let's get us a room." Dean Winchester mumbled and pulled the Impala into the direction of a shady motel next to the highway he and Sam had been driving on for ten hours straight.

Both of the brothers could barely keep their eyes open so they didn't give a damn about what the motel looked like as long as it had a bed for them, even a couch would do.

"No, no…wait, I'll go get the keys." Sam put his huge hand on Dean's shoulder when he was about to get out of the car.

"Ouch!" Dean winced under his breath; his should still hurt like a bitch from the fight with the shape shifter.

Sam's hand flinched away immediately "Damn, I'm sorry man, didn't mean to…"

"Is okay, don't worry. Just get me something to sleep on, that's all I care about right now." Dean had masked the look of pain on his face as fast as usual.

"Sure, whatever…" and with that Sam took the fake credit card that Dean offered him and he strode down the parking lot to the little office next to the rooms belonging to the motel.

Sam was pretty happy to get out of the car after their last gig. The shape shifter had freaked him out completely. Every time he had drifted off to the land of dreams it haunted Sam and the moment he woke up he had Dean sitting right next to him, looking like _it_…

Sam didn't bother to greet the man in his late forties that sat behind a wooden desk and said "Room with two beds please, just for the night."

"Sorry, can't give you that boy. Ain't got no more single bed rooms." The guy didn't even look up from where his eyes were pinned on some blonde bimbo in a porn magazine. He didn't even care enough about Sam to hide it.

'_Probably thinks we're all adult males here, that I won't mind…'_ Sam couldn't help but think, even considered asking the man if he had another mag like that for him.

Damn, it had been months since he…. And Jess… He better not go there or he'd be walking out of there with a hard on and Dean would grin at him mockingly telling him to go get laid.

"You have a queen-sized?" Sam finally asked thinking how wrong that sounded considering his thoughts at the moment and that he would have to share it with his older brother… the bed, not the thoughts.

"Let me see." The older male finally got his hands off the magazine and typed some stuff on the keyboard of the laptop in front of him after giving Sam a once-over. "Don't have one, sorry."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! You sure? I just need two frigging beds!" Sam almost exploded which reminded him of the face Dean would make telling him to loosen up... or go get laid… there it was again, the very annoying subject that seemed to dominate Sam's mind lately.

"All I can offer you and your boy out there is to go drive another 35 miles till the next motel." The man snapped at the youngest Winchester, pointing out at Dean who sat in Impala humming Metallica, his fingers hitting the steering wheel to the rhythm.

"My boy?" it dawned on Sam. "He's m brother for god's sake, why else would I ask for two beds?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_. So do you have a room or not?"

"Sure do, but only a queen-sized bed."

"Then give me the keys, please." Sam tried to sound as nice as possible in his state.

"There you go Mr. Smithson." The clerk handed the Winchester brother a key to room number 9 after he had run the credit card through the machine. "Have a good stay."

Sam just nodded dismissingly and headed out the door, right to the trunk of the Impala to retrieve his duffel bag. He noticed that Dean had changed the cassette tape because now he was singing along rather loudly, something like '_T.N.T, Dynamite…_'

The taller one of the brothers knocked on the window on the driver's side waving the key at Dean who got out of the car to get his bag too. After that they both walked up to the room and inside after Sam had unlocked the door.

"Kay, you can sleep on the floor Sammy." Dean let his brother know when he fell down o the huge bed backwards spreading his arms and legs all over the bed so there was no room for anyone else there.

"Yeah, riiight. Move over." Sam snorted sitting down on the side near the bathroom, Dean would sleep on the side near the door as always. "They only had a king, no singles." He explained unfastening his shoes.

"Well fuck that, I'm not gonna share a bed with you ever again, I'm not ten anymore." Dean shot back.

Sam's hands went to massage his temples, his headache was killing him and Dean whining didn't help a bit. "Dude, we're gonna share this damn bed or you can sleep in the car, I don't give a f…."

"Alright, alright…. Calm down Sammy." The older brother held his hands up in defense, cutting off the swearword Sam was about to throw at him. Suddenly Sam was the one making the decisions, what the hell?

He didn't even bother to correct Dean that it was Sam, not Sammy, he just peeled off the t and the long sleeve shirt he wore, unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his jeans to crumble down on the bed, facing the wall.

Dean looked at him for a few seconds, not sure if he should ask what was going on or not. All he was going to get was some rude comeback, he knew for sure. Sam had been all grumpy since they'd gotten into the car the other day. So he did the same as he. Stripped down to his boxers and tried to get some sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Note:** So, what do you think? Loved it, hated it? Let me know!


End file.
